


When in Lockdown

by Aislingbreagha



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingbreagha/pseuds/Aislingbreagha
Summary: Two weeks into lockdown, and the boys are starting to get a little bit restless, and a lot a bit reckless.Or, author wrote this instead of finishing their essay.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	When in Lockdown

"...is anyone going to say something?"

"... "

"Ummm..."

"....I thought Nuwanda would have been the first one to do it, if I'm being honest," Meeks said, finally breaking the five minute silence. 

"Same!" Exclaimed Nuwanda, haven gotten over his initial shock. He bent forward and poked his laptop screen, pressing his finger against the image of Neil's face. 

" You're not going to be able feel my head over the screen!" Neil crossed his arms self consciously over his chest, his original confidence beginning to fade away. His eyes darted to the left hand side of the screen, nervously eyeing Todd.

"Todd?" 

"Y-yeah Neil?"

"Oh for fu- Jesus Todd!" exclaimed Neil. " You haven't said anything, what do you think?"

Todd cleared his throat, catching Neil's gaze, he gave his friend a long, hard look. Gone was Neil's soft, floppy hair, replaced with a severe, close shave. Meeks was right, out of all of them, Neil was the last person he expected to shave his hair during lockdown.

"I think it looks good," Todd finally said, running his hand through his own hair." Suits you."

"Anderson, is that a blush I see?" questioned Nuwanda, leaning forward and squinting at the screen. "It's too dark to see, turn on your light!"

"Maybe it's your shitty laptop quality, Wanda!" 

"Ohhhh, Anderson's got a nasty bite, Perry!"

"Fuck off, Wanda." Neil rolled his eyes at his friend, running the palm of his hand over his stubbled head. "So you actually like it?" he asked again. "You're not just saying that for my benefit?"

"Jeez, what's with all this insecurity all of a sudden, Perry?" frowned Knox. " You know you look hot, with those Bambi eyes and cheekbones, don't pretend like you're not still going to be every girls dream prom date."

"Or boys!" Added Nuwanda, winking at Neil.

"I thought we weren't having a prom. How would that even work, are we going to have a Zoom prom with our classmates or something?" retorted Pitts.

"Actually, that got moved to September, didn't you get the email?" answered Cameron, though he didn't know why he bothered. He was the only one who bothered to read the emails over lockdown.

"September, eh?" Nuwanda quirked a brow at Neil. "Your hair should probably have grown back by then, Ginny might actually say yes to going to prom with you !"

"Ginny's a lesbian, Wanda."

"Oh yeah...then I'll guess she'll probably dig the buzz cut look on you"

"Why would I ask out Ginny, anyway." 

"I don't know. You're both actors, or actresses. What's the gender neutral term for actor?"

"It's just actor," answered Meeks, eyes still concentrated on his homework .

"Were any of you actually going to ask anyone to prom?" Neil sidetracked the conversation away from Ginny. He'd actually wanted to ask someone to prom, but with all that had been going on over the past few months, it seemed more like a distant dream than an actual possibility. 

"Now that you mention it, Perry, I was!" Nuwanda spun his chair around dramatically, tilted his beret to the side and gave his camera his best attempt of a smoulder.  
"Meeks, will you be my lockdown prom date?"

"W-wait, what?" Meeks head snapped up from his text book, eyes wide.

"You, me, prom?" Nuwanda's smirk stayed firmly in place, only his eyes betrayed his nervousness." I was going to ask you in person at school, but then the apocalypse started and now I can only see your adorably freckled face over a screen."

" You...you were going to ask me? I didn't even know you liked guys."

"....you didn't even know I liked guys! Clearly I've not been flirting hard enough!" 

"You've been flirting with me!"

"No, I've been flirting with Mr Nol- of course I've been flirting with you, but obviously not very well!" exclaimed Nuwanda, questioning his life choices. Meeks, may have been the smartest boy at their school, but he could be real dense at the worst of times.

"Okay."

"...okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Meeks smiled, cheeks turning a brilliant bright pink.

"Hah! I knew my laptop wasn't shitty! You're totally blushing, and it's completely adorable!" Nuwanda punched the air in excitement." And now I've got a date to prom, double hah!"

"Wow, Nuwanda, way to steal my thunder," Neil attempted to grumble, but was unable to contain his excitement for his friends. 

"Oh please! You never even had the thunder! Shaving your head? Big deal! It's just hair! But I've just asked out the hottest guy in our school! No one can steal my thunder! Carpe Diem!!!" Nuwanda jumped onto his chair, legs bent, and ripped of his shirt, revealing a freshly painted red lightning bolt down his chest.

" Do you re-apply that every night?" asked Cameron, curious.

"Duh."

"I'm starting to re-think my answer." Meeks shook his head, incredulously.

" Nuh uh! Can't file for divorce papers in lockdown!"

"Divorce?!?"

"Actually, I think you can."

"Cameron, when we get out of lockdown, remind me to teach you sarcasm."

"Do you think I should shave my hair?" 

"Pitts... you've basically got a buzz cut already."

"Oh"

"Right," Knox sighed "That's my cue to leave."

"Same." Cameron nodded. "I've got an essay to write, we've all got an essay to write, in case anyone forgot."

"What essay?"

"... Nevermind Knox, I'll text you about it."

"Okay thanks, I think I'll head off too, my dad just realized I stole the batteries from the TV remote"

One by one, they all signed of, until it was just Todd and Neil left on the group call.

"So now they're all gone, what do you really think?"

"I wasn't lying Neil, it looks really good." 

"That's it? I thought you were a wordsmith!" Neil flopped dramatically on his bed, he stared at Todd, eyes wide, and pouted.

"Jeez! Alright!" Todd mutters under his breath. "Guess this is what Meeks ment when he warned me of theater kids."

"Hey!"

"You look hot, Neil!" Todd yelled, then cleared his throat, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Knox was right, you look really hot. Your cheekbones look like they'd cut my fingers if I brushed them along your face. Your eyes are so fucking intense, now you've got no hair covering them, brighter too. When you look at me, it's like I'm seeing all of you for the first time." If possible, Todd's voice lowers even further, to a low rumble." All I could think about when we were on the call, was how much I wanted to rub my hands all over your head, to pull you closer by your neck. I'd stroke my thumb over your jaw and -" He stopped abruptly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Surveying Neils expression, he stuttered out a nervous laugh. " Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"...do you want to go to lockdown prom with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally watched Dead Poets society, and naturally I'm obsessed. So, I wrote this on my phone instead of finishing my essay...which is due today...
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
